


Last read at 5:00, december 29.

by Pinnapleonpizza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Oh My God, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinnapleonpizza/pseuds/Pinnapleonpizza
Summary: They say time heals the heart. They say if give someone enough time they'll be fine. They say that time goes away too fast and to enjoy  the time we have now.Guess what???They lied.
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Haikyuu!! Ensemble
Kudos: 1





	1. You have 7 unread messages....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone my goal is to make you cry by the end of this shit storm. Some people just wanna watch the world burn. At first I wanted some coffee but I hate the taste and was disappointed so I chose revenge.

hey guys....  
'4:45pm'

???-Are you all here yet?  
'4:47pm'

???-I'm tired of waiting.  
'4:49pm'

???-I've waited long enough.  
'4:56pm'

...

???- I should've known you all wouldn't answer.  
'4:59pm'

???-I've waited too long. You've got 8 hours. Tick tock.  
'5:00pm'

..........

???-Times up. Good luck.  
'12:00pm'


	2. You have 1 new message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been uploaded to wattpad under momentoMori235

Most relationships die, not from natural causes. They are killed by selfishness, neglect, lies, lack of consideration and secrets- google images.

Life sucks.

I figured that out early on. But I've also learned that it sucks less with someone with you. Or, it use to worked like that. As time goes on people come and go, they might stay for awhile but they eventually leave. 

Staying with someone forever is a stupid concept. no one stays forever, they break promises, cheat, lie then leave. 

No matter how much you beg and plead them to stay. 

I'm not a narcissist and I'm not trying to be mean. I'm being brutally honest.

I'm saying this because It happened to me.

As they say keep your friends close but your enimies closer. Maybe it's the other way around. Maybe the ones we claim our friends are actually are worst enemy.

.....

We were friends.

We laughed with each other.

We cried with each other. 

We trusted each other.

That was our first mistake.  
It was just us five Against the world. Id walk backwards through hell and back for them. We loved talking with each other. So when we couldn't see each other in person we decided to make a group chat to update each other on our lives when we split. 

This was our second mistake. After graduation we all went different paths and saw different people. We still stayed in touch though. We updated regularly when it first started out. But those innocent updates slowly turned to complaining about how much there life sucked. It hurt to see my friends act like this. I would always try to console them and fix there problems. But to them it came out as annoying And me seeking out attention. that was the next mistake.

Our problems that were complained about morphed into bigger problems, that turned to one big problem which ended with me shouldering all these secrets, feelings, and hurt. I was the only thing keeping us connected. Only I stayed and listened to their problems. That was their mistake and their mistake only. 

But I wasn't enough for them.  
We all met up on rare occasions. This would be one.

"Hey Tsukii it's been awhile", greeted by an olive green brunnete who was a bit too optimistic granted the situation. 

"I don't get why you still call me that. We're not even that close any more", the tall blonde responded more snarky than he use to be. 

"Tsukishima you really don't need to be a bitch right now. If you were going to be like that than I wouldn't have came", the blonde girl who use to be shy retorted back.

"I wouldn't have came if I knew tsukishima would be here", the black haired boy with electric blue eyes agreed lazily.

"Well, looks like our king has decided to show up, I would've thought he'd sent a servant in his place. If that's not it then I'm sure there's a sniper in the area" 

"Could you shut the hell up",

"I could, but I won't".

"You All haven't changed at all but changed so much", I interjected. They turned to me. With there eyebrows raised.  
"Why are we here you dumbass, you arranged this meeting didn't you?", The blue eyed boy questioned.  
"If you asked that I assume you didn't read my text nor you haven't heard", I say back,"let's go inside then".

"Why are we here then", tsukishima snarked. They all looked bored. Probably because they had everything they wanted. 

Kageyama was now a CEO of a manufacturing company. 

Yamaguchi was in the best art college in the country.

Yaichi designed clothes for models.

And tsukishima worked at a radio station.

They had all they could ask for. But money can't buy everything. Forgiveness was too high a price.

"We are here because, I, Hinata Shoyou, have Died, on December 3rd a week ago. And you all failed to stop it. Now you'll feel pain worse than death if you don't fix what you have done by the end of this year".

They looked at me.

I looked at them.

And they looked at me.

I looked at them, then I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I could've worked harder on this. But do you know how hard it is to make up a story on the spot??? It's Even harder to write it down. Y'all better enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you came from my other fic I have been procrastinating on then hi. I guess. Slow updates on my other one probably since I'll actually try to schedule and work hard on this one. Have a semi good day.


End file.
